This invention relates to an ornamental decorative article in the form of a star especially suitable for use as a Christmas decoration and more particularly relates to a star within a star ornamental decorative article.
There are a number of decorative display devices used in homes and businesses in celebration of the Christmas season. Some of the most popular displays used are decorative five-pointed star articles. These five-pointed stars may include lighting fixtures therein wherein the lights are arranged in a five-pointed star configuration thereby making these decorative stars useable indoors and outdoors and, particularly useful at night. Since these star-like decorations are only used during the Christmas season they are generally placed in storage during the remaining portion of the year. However, many of these display articles are quite bulky and therefore occupy or take up a considerable amount of space in storage. Moreover, many of these star like devices, if left in their star like configuration, may be damaged if not packed carefully. And, such packing is not generally easy because of the size and odd shape of the star shaped ornament.